


Kisses

by Janice_Lester



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janice_Lester/pseuds/Janice_Lester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock does not immediately appreciate the full import of Doctor McCoy's demonstrable desire to kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thistlerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/gifts).



> Written for [](http://thistlerose.livejournal.com/profile)[**thistlerose**](http://thistlerose.livejournal.com/)'s [](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandom_stocking**](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/) (thread is [here](http://community.livejournal.com/fandom_stocking/154171.html)). Beta'd by [](http://inu-spockya.livejournal.com/profile)[inu_spockya](http://inu-spockya.livejournal.com/).

The first time Doctor McCoy kisses Spock, it is in the midst of an argument concerning the alleged benefits of emotion in medical practitioners. Although the kiss is enjoyable, in its messy human way, Spock believes it is intended merely to distract him from the argument before the good doctor is obliged to admit the superiority of Spock’s logic.

The second time Doctor McCoy kisses Spock, the former has just returned from a mission of mercy to a war-torn planet in the middle of an ion storm, his shuttle having suffered considerable turbulence and some damage during its return to the _Enterprise_. Since Doctor McCoy also kisses every other person present to greet him on the hangar deck—in celebration, Spock supposes, of his safe return—Spock does not consider that there is anything remarkable in the event. Nor does it seem significant that McCoy presses his mouth to Spock’s for several seconds longer than he presses his mouth to anyone else’s.

The third time Doctor McCoy kisses Spock, they are exhausted, having been hard at work for a number of days without much rest developing a treatment for an alien disease which has infected the captain and his landing party. Spock believes the kiss to be an expression of relief at their success, and perhaps gratitude for what aid he, as a scientist with considerable training in various fields but little specific medical knowledge, had been able to provide. But then McCoy lays his fingertips on Spock’s face, as if to initiate a meld, and growls “Kiss me back, damn you,” against his lips, and Spock is obliged to revise his assessment. He finds he is not averse to the suggestion.

The first time Spock kisses Doctor McCoy, the human’s left eyebrow rises in fascination as their fingers brush together in the age-old patterns.

“This is how Vulcans make out?”

“Indeed.”

“You know what, Mister Spock? I think it would be logical for us to do a whole lot more of this.”

Spock permits himself a minuscule smile. “I do not disagree with your assessment, Leonard.”

“Yeah?” McCoy’s relaxed expression hardens. “Well, it sure took you long enough to notice that I—”

Spock terminates this line of complaint by kissing Doctor McCoy in the human manner.

It proves a most satisfactory method of dealing with the familiar grumbling, and Spock resolves to employ it promptly in such cases in the future.

***END***


End file.
